Talk:Gods/@comment-72.233.174.166-20141017162448/@comment-4407082-20141019011410
So, you've actually managed to make your point a lot ''clearer. I better understand how it can be considered genuine love. So if I'm right, esentially mamono don't care about personality traits because they will imprint to only like whatever traits their husband has. Am I warm? ' No problem. Yes you are correct, albeit some traits of the man can be seen in negative light, for example the maid MG (don't remember her name) do not like men to be lazy. However in that case she will simply remove him the bad habits through love and sex. 'For example: The Holsty page says "Once she's found a man ''she likes", suggesting that mamono do have preferences when it comes to men. And look at the Yeti. She is friendly to all men, but will only imprint upon the man that returns her affections. And Devil Bugs are only drawn to men who are filthy " and they favor ''men who...". And the Nureonago simply waits for the first man to aproach her and show interest in her. Those are all mamono that require their husbands to meet certain conditions. The Kesaran Pasaran page also says "When they find a man ''who strikes their fancy". Ergo they have preferences. Yes, they HAVE '''preferences and not only mild ones like those. Some MGs have '''HARDCORE AND HORRIBLY HARD TO FULFILL PREFERENCES. '''For example the Lizardman, Salamander and Baphomet will only rape a man who have defeated them in combat. However I think that you do not understand there are '''2 different kinds of preferences. Preference to pounce on you and rape you -''' This one will only happen if you click Mamono's preferences. Albeit it has to BE SAID that the vast majority of mamono have very easy preferences and will generally just pounce on a man they see. Some specific races like the ones I mentioned will have harder ones. And is possible that like the Holstaurus and virtually every other Monster Girl she at a time simply may not feel like raping and pouncing upon you. '''Preference to accept you, have sex with you and marry you on - '''This is what happen when '''YOU '''are the one looking for the affections of the Monster Girls it is '''ON THIS INSTANCE where Monster Girls utterly lack preferences as humans understand them and will always accept you as long as you are commited and sincere when expressing your feelings. As the Encyclopedia says: "Also, since they have strong sexual urges themselves, unlike most human women who tend to regard a man's sexual desires as filthy, they view it in a positive light. On the contrary, they would be overjoyed to have a man aim his carnal passion at them himself. They would attack him at once and jump straight into sex to help alleviate those desires. They have a powerful, unconditional affection for men." I hope this clarify the issue. Mamono when unilateraly rape men have preferences but this preference are not discriminatory in the sense that if the man who they choose not to rape or raped and released, want to have sex with them and marry them, they will take him. As to them is wonderful to have a man who on their own will want them. But then the train wreck Monster Ecology page says (or at least strongly implies) they don't care at all besides if the man can supply them with their addiction, even if they are bad people who commited horrible crimes. And that they only stay with their husband because his Mana is the only one that will ever satisfy them. On the other hand, it says that mamono sometimes have such a strong love for a man they will ignore that the man is already marked by another mamono. Which means they love him as a person before having sex with him and imprinting upon him. ''' '''The biggest problem with the Monster Ecology page is that it generalizes ''all ''mamono as being agressive, selfish mana addicts, and tends to says the opposite to things that were already established. But it established there are docile mamono that never attack people, devoted mamono who put their husband's desires before their own (even sex) , differences between regular and lustful mamono and that to them, sex is merely as important as eating, not an addiction that only gets worse. But that's not the topic here. You have to understand that the Encyclopedia (as said by the author himself) at times rely a lot on hyperbole. It is not the be taken as absolute literal. It is to note that as said by Kenkou Cross the in-universe author of the Encyclopedia is an ex Order Citizen and it is still very critical of the Mamono and in his works he tends to paint at least some times the monsters as way more dangerous or vicious than they really are. The message in the Ecology book is simply that monster girls love sex a lot, that they will never reject you and that they will love you. At least this is how I understand it. The Encyclopedia simply use very strong language and hyperbole to do. It is written in such a strong language because the reader is expected to enjoy it and get turned on by it, not to scare the reader albeit I understand if it has that effect for the non Japanese reader. To get back on track: I've been told by some people here that mamono can sense wether or not a man is genuinly attracted to them or accepting of the fetish they embody. And if the man doesn't (like hating BDSM an meeting a Dark Elf) then the mamono will either leave him alone, or if they love him enough they willl adapt to it for his sake. Now they claim it's legit, even though they can't find the source (though the Monster Ecology place would be the perfect ''place for it to be written. ...sorry). But this suggests that mamono don't rape the first man they encounter, but do tend to reserve themselves for a man with whom they can have a genuine, happy relationship. ' I don't know if this is true. But It could be a valid interpretation. But don't know if it is true. 'Besides, if the mamono's only condition is that the man would love them back, they wouldn't pounce upon the first one they see. They will reserve themselves for a man who will be genuinly happy with them. I don't see how, for example, a man with a traumatic childhood of abuse could be happy with an abusive Ogre, yet they don't let their man go. ' I don't know if Mamono will not pounce on a man, because the man would be unhappy with them or simply because they didn't found his appearance or spirit energy attractive enough to pounce on them. But I already said that not all Monster Girls will pounce on every man they see. Albeit there ARE monster girls that WILL pounce on the first man they see like the Wurm for example. But to answer yout question I don't know what depends on if a Mamono will pounce or not on a man. 'And even if for Mamono sex=love, well them raping a man simply shows that they love him. If he doesn't screw them back, nothing would prove he would also love them back. ' According to the Encyclopedia as far as I remember Monster Girl Sex is so good that it does not happen but if it did happened, yes, indeed that would be what happen. This would also explain why some Monster Girls release men they rape. I don't know if this is true, but it is certaintly a valid interpretation. I don't know if this will apply however to the super aggressive Mamono like the Wurm. 'Also, pouncing on the first man they see? The individual articles talk about Mamono that never attack people on their own. Some try to court men, others let the men fall in love with them. ' I never said Mamono will pounce at the first man they see. I said they will not reject men. Mamono not rejecting men does not mean they will pounce at every man. For example I could pass through an out of mating season Jinko, she sees me and does not pounce on me, but if I were to ask her to have sex with me she will likely say yes. The existence of one condition does not contradict the existence of another. 'And unconditional love is unconditional. So that means even irredeemable psychopaths can be loved by them. ' Indeed even iredeemable psychopaths can be loved by them in that case. Giving thought to it, the line where they say "the only type of men they truly hate is vile scum beyond redemption", it seems that is not that Mamono do not love them, but that simply said men are completely and utterly unable to love the mamono back and that no ammount of sex or love will change them. For example Mamono will kill human men if said men pose an immediate and imminent danger to herself, her friends or her husband. It is likely those irredeemable psychopaths are not seeked by the Mamono not because the Mamono want to punish them, but simply because they are a danger to their lives and those who their love. Albeit if you want a punishment interpretation, considering how Mamono for example when they get married consider their husband "the one and only man that exist in the world". I guess is possible that irredeemable psychpaths are no longer considered to be "men" by the Mamono. 'Look, like I said, all the information I have is based on a large mess of things that tend to contradict each other. So it's very difficult to know what the genuine truth of the setting is. If you know the absolute truth, then please enlighten me. I'd like to know which parts are true and which aren't. ' I think no one but the author himself could give the "absolute truth" but I gave an explanation to your questions to the best of my ability and how I understnad the settings. Some stuff (like how the Encyclopedia at times use hyperboles) were said by the author himself. Also there is something you must consider '''IT IS SEEMS THERE IS NO ABSOLUTE TRUTH IN THE SETTINGS. Allow me to quote Kenko Cross himself: "Additionally, I designed MGE as "a world of ideal MGs to escape from the bitterness of reality" and fused in all fetishisms I love. But some people in MGU argue it is grimdark world, and this is said to be the other reason of C&D. I said interpretation of MGE is entrusted to readers," When asked about life after monsterization and how life is after that, KC said: Firstly, about the life after monsterzation. KC's stance is "as you wish, as long as not counter to the spirit of MGE". Love conquers all. Even without everything but love, you can still live. MGE is such escapist porn fantasy. It is not a work meant to make you suffer. After all, everything will be settled at a good conclusion, as long as the settings permit. And it is the main theme of MGE. This is also not the first time Cross said something like this, for example Kenko Cross multiple times said "The imagination of the settings is up to the readers" Indeed in his own letter Kenko Cross harshly admonish those who give their own interpretations of Monster GIrl Encyclopedia as "absolute true" or "canon" as you an read here: http://kurobine.sakura.ne.jp/kc_message.htm As such it appears that MGE is not a single hard solid world. But more like a vast multiverse of worlds, where each reader imagines the setting with the information given by KC and live it. The MGE settings are guidelines and common rules of the settings, but each one interpret the settings as they like. The only rule seems to be "as long as not counter the spirit of MGE" And even them if you see the letter of the author even interpretations where people see MGE something horrible and dark "are okay" as long as these people do not insist that interpretation is "canon" and push it on other people. In such a way it could be said the readers are not just reading the setting but they are CREATING THEM as well through the work of the author. I hope this clarify your doubts :)